This invention relates generally to pressure regulating devices for use with irrigation equipment and, more particularly, to a device for regulating the downstream pressure of a remotely controlled water supply valve.
As is well known in the art, it is highly desirable for an irrigation sprinkler, or other irrigation equipment such as a trickle irrigation emitter, to be supplied with water at a constant predetermined pressure. In this way, the irrigation device can be operated at a pressure which provides optimum performance and efficiency and the user of the device can accurately plan and control the amount of irrigation water applied.
One way in which this has been accomplished is by providing a pressure regulator adjacent the inlet of each sprinkler. Naturally, this arrangement accomplishes the desired result, but the expense of providing and maintaining a separate pressure regulator for each sprinkler may not be justified by the advantages gained.
Another method for regulating the pressure supplied to irrigation devices is to interpose a pressure regulator in the supply line to the devices immediately downstream of the remotely controlled valve. Although this method also functions satisfactorily, the pressure regulator must be relatively large in order to conduct the large volume of water supplied to several irrigation devices, and again, the expense of providing and maintaining a larger number of such pressure regulators can be prohibitive.
Accordingly, there has existed a need for a convenient and effective device for regulating the pressure supplied to an irrigation device, such as a conventional sprinkler or a trickle irrigation emitter, which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and can be adapted for use with conventional remotely controlled supply valves. As will become apparent from the following, the present invention satisfies that need.